Princess Witch
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Mikan's family will secret with Mikan is witch from anybody. Natsume is famous actor and meet Mikan. I am so struck to summary. MXN


CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi minna-chan

Mikan: Hi Ha-chan

Natsume: Hn

Hotaru: Hey Ha-chan

Ruka: Hi Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: So I got an idea another story.

Mikan: Really? What is title?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Mmmm....I think the title is Secret Witch.

Natsume: Secret Witch is so stupid.

CutiePrincessPikachu: What? Why?

Natsume: Well, the people don't know that is title.

CutiePrincessPikachu: So what did you get an idea some title?

Hotaru: What about Princess Witch?

CutiePrincessPikachu, Mikan, and Ruka: Maybe that is good idea title.

Natsume: I agree with Imai.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you, Ho-chan. I will give some reward. *give some money*

Hotaru: *money in the eyes* Thank, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: So who taking some disclaimer?

Narumi-sensei: I will do it. Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice. Hope you like it.

Mikan's POV

On early morning, I am wake up my eye. YAWN I will go to brush teeth in the bathroom. I am change my baby pink sundress. I am brush my hair. I see my sister's makeup but I don't need makeup.

Hi, my name is Mikan Shirayuki. I am witch. Because I was baby left alone. My foster parents picked me up and took me at home. They looked in the basket had five books. It called, "How to spell become witch." and other. They were so shock and saw me. They know I was witch and so they will be secret with me.

I will go to downstair and some my breakfast. My two brothers are so sleep and can't wake up. I take my backpack or bag, which I decide it. Oh well. I take my backpack and I will go to myself but I see my two brother's school. My foster parent told me I am witch and I was little kid to read my books how use magic and spell. I was practiced my magic and spell but I was so enjoy of it. It is my secret; however, my two brothers know I am witch too. Suddenly, the boy is appearing front of me and I see him. He is so charming prince. I use my fastany of him. Heehee. I have a paper and pen. His name is Natsume Hyuuga because he is so actor movie and show it. I want him an autograph for sign. Then he give me back.

I said, "What are you doing?" Natsume said, "I am came here for visit first time." I said, "Really? That so great." I am so smile. He is so blush. He thought, _'She is so cute.'_

He said, "What is your name?" I said, "My name is Mikan Shirayuki and I know your name because you are so famous actor." He said, "Thank."

My big brother push honk in the car. HONK! HONK! I am looking at my big brother.

I said, "Oh it time go to school. Bye, Natsume." He said, "Wait." I am looking back at him. I said, "Hum?" He said, "Do you go to school?" He asking me. I said, "Yeah, why?" He said, "Can I go with you at school?" I said, "Sure, I will be your guide school and show you at school later." He is so happy with me. Beside he had in love at first sight with me.

He come with me go to my big brother's car. My two brothers see me with him. They said, "Who is he?" I said, "Oh, do you know he is so famous?" They don't understand. I said, "That guy name is Natsume Hyuuga." They are so shock. I said, "He want go to high school with me." They think but accept him go to with us and we will go to high school but my big brother Tsubasa will be off go to some friend's house or eating restaurant with his girlfriend Misaki Harada. Youichi will go to high school.

Natsume will following with me. I said, "Natsume?" He said, "Hum?" I said, "Just wait 2 minute but I need talking my teacher. Okay?" He said, "Sure, I will wait for you." I said, "Thank." I will going to the Mr. Narumi's classroom.

I said, "Narumi-sensei?" Narumi-sensei turning around of me and said, "What is it?" I said, "My friend want see our high school." He said, "Oh, your friend want see our school?" I am nod my head. He said, "Okay. So you bring to me here and meet me to your friend." I said, "Okay."

I am go back and telling Natsume. I said, "Natsume?" Natsume is turning around and said, "Yeah?" I said, "My teacher want meet you." He said, "Sure." He is walking and following me and come in my classroom. Narumi-sensei see me with him in the classroom. He said, "Hi, Mikan-chan told me about you. And what is your name?"

Natsume said, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi-sensei is so shocking at him. And he said, "He...he.." I said, "He is so famous actor, right." He said, "Yeah. But I am so shock." Natsume and I are so giggle. I said, "He want see our high school. Is that okay?" Narumi-sensei said, "Sure. But you must go to your class or be late." I said, "I will."

I will show Natsume whole school. Natsume said, "Mikan?" I said, "Hum?" He said, "I am not sure about your friends and others know about me as famous actor. What are do I doing?" I said, "You are so right. I am not sure. Maybe your fans will screaming and over on you." He said, "Yeah but what do I doing?" I am trying think but I got an idea. I said, "Wait here." He is nod head.

I will go to in the bathroom. I am looking under for shoes in the person but they are not here. Because I don't want anybody find out of me witch. Okay, I am using my spell magic and I see them have white cap and glass. I take them however someone come in the bathroom and bumpping on me. I said, "Ouch." I am fall on the floor. The girl looking at me and said, "I am so sorry. I am never see you." She pulling my hand and stand up. I said, "It okay." I will go to outside but I am feeling hurt and dizzy. I am shake my head but I am feeling something sick or weak. I am try using my spell magic but it not working. It something wrong with me.

Natsume patting on my shoulder, I am turned around and see Natsume. He said, "What is matter with you?" He is worrying about me, I am shake my head and said, "No, I am fine. Oh, here." I give some white cap and sunglass to him. He said, "Thank, Mikan." I am smile.

But he is little blush. CHUCKLE He put white cap and glass. He hide his identity. He following me. I asking, "Natsume?" to him and I adding, "I am go to class for late. Do you want come with me?" He is nodding.

He following me go to the classroom. My teacher see me and said, "You are late." I said, "I am sorry about late, Ms. Serina." And Ms. Serina see other person beside me and said, "Who is him?"

Natsume said, "I am Natsume H...I mean Suou." I hearing to him said for last name but he is lying. However he want be secret with me. Ms. Serina said, "Oh. So your name is Natsume Suou. I never hearing before. Are you a new?" Natsume shake his head. He said, "No, I am looking for around at the school and she helping me for guide school with me." She said, "Oh. Then, Mikan I want you show Nastume around the school." I said, "Hai, I will show Natsume around the school but maybe he want be happy."

I see my best friend Hotaru and Ruka. Hotaru and Ruka see me and him. I mind, _'Maybe they think me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend. But they are so wrong.'_ My best friend Hotaru said, "Mikan?" I said, "What, Hotaru?" She said, "Is that your boyfriend?" I am blush and said, "NO! That is not my boyfriend." Hotaru and Ruka are so little laughing and I am so angry at them. I mind, _'They are so stupid.'_

I feeling hurt again. I am holding my chest but Natsume see me hold my chest. He said, "Mikan, are you alright?" I am snapping my head. I am looking at Natsume. I said, "I am fi-" and suddenly I am so faint and fall on the floor.

Ms. Serina, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume are so shocking at me. Natsume hold me and carrying me go to nurse's office. And also Hotaru and Ruka telling our friends and Narumi-sensei happening to me. They are run over to me. They are so worries and Natsume is more worries about me. I am little open my eyes and see my friends and Narumi-sensei. I said, "What happening to me?" Natsume said, "You are faint." I said, "Oh." and turning looking at them. And said, "I am so sorry, you guy. You are so worry about me, sorry." They said, "That okay."

The principle are coming here and check on me. I am shiver because I don't like the principle. Because he knew I am witch. However, I didn't tell the principle but how he know about me. I have no idea. He want a plan for rid of me. I am trying getting out of principle but it is not working my spell magic. Because it is my sick.

The principle said, "Mikan, I want talking with you some pravite alone." I am scare of him but I don't want it. Narumi-sensei, my friends, nurse and Natsume left the room. And the principle have lock the door but I want get out of here.

I mind, _'TSUBASA AND YOUICHI HELP ME!!! THE PRINCIPLE WANT RID OF ME! I AM MOST DIE TO SICK!' _Tsubasa hearing of me shouting and go back to school for hurry it. And Youichi snapping his head and hearing of me. He will hurry it and come in nurse's office. Tsubasa got arriving from school. And he will getting off and go to the office but my little brother too. I can't breathing however I am so dizzy and see the principle is evil smile and chuckle.

My two brothers are running over the nurse's officie and bang the door. Narumi-sensei, my friends, nurse, and Natsume are so confusion.

Narumi-sensei said, "What is going on?" Tsubasa said, "Mikan is so dangerous." They said, "Why?" My two brothers are sweatdrop and he said, "She is most die will soon. Because she is witch." They are shocking to his said. He said, "I am so sorry but she told us must secret away from you all."

They are pushing the door. BLAM The door is opening but cracking it. I am dead. My two brothers yelling, "NOOOO!!!!" They are crying over me. Narumi-sensei, my friends, and Natsume are crying. Tsubasa see my book called, "How is witch?" He is reading at my book and said, "Found one. It said, 'The witch is sick because she become sleep. So who is crush on the witch and kiss her.' Oh My God, I can't believe." They are shocking at his said.

He said, "So who is crush on my little sister?" They are looking at each other. However Natsume raising his hand up. They looking at Natsume and shocking at him.

Tsubasa said, "Natsume Hyuuga?" Ruka said, "Wait. I thought his last name is Suou?" Natsume said, "Sorry, I lied. That is my real name is Natsume Hyuuga and I am famous actor." They are shocking and yelling, "WHAAAAT!!!" except Narumi-sensei and two brothers. Of course, they knew about him and then everyone whispering each other.

Tsubasa said, "That enough!" They are so quietly and looking at Tsubasa. He said, "Natsume, are you crush on my little sister?" Natsume looking at Tsubasa and said, "Yes, I am falling in love at first sight with your little sister." He is blush. Tsubasa said, "Okay, you must kiss my little sister on the lip." Everyone are their jaw dropping. Natsume is blush and said, "What!"

Tsubasa said, "You don't want kiss my little sister but she will soon dead. Please save my little sister. I beg you." He begging to Natsume and crying. Natsume said, "Okay, I will kiss her on the lip." He is blush and adding, "And please turn around." They said, "Why?" He said, "Because I am embarrassing." They are understand and turn around. He kiss me on the lip. I am glow light and float my body.

They looking at me and see my real parent Izumi and Yuka hugging me and heal me. I am little open my eyes and then see my real parent and said, "Mama and Papa." My real parent are smile at me and said, "My dearest daughter, Mikan Sakura. I am so glad you are so grown up. But we are dead. I want you save life because you are a princess. But now you are no one princess. Okay, dearest?" I nodding. My real parent is gone now. And they said, "We love you, my dearest daughter." I said, "I love you, mama and papa." I am so happy finally meet my real parent Izumi and Yuka.

But now I looking at them and said, "Hi guy." They are crying and hugging me. I said, "What is going on?" They said, "Because we don't want you most dead. We are crying and sad without you." I hearing at them and so glad. I looking at my two brothers Tsubasa and Youichi. I said, "Tsubasa and Youichi, are you worries about me?" My two brothers said, "Of course, we are sad without you as my sister." I am happy and said, "I am sorry. And me too. I don't want without you guys. And how did I am so alive?"

My big brother Tsubasa said, "Well, I saw your book to kiss on the lip and make you recover." I said, "Who kiss me?" But my big brother is silently and can't tell me. Natsume said, "That is me and I kiss you." I looking at Natsume and said, "You kiss me. But why?" He said, "Well, I am fell in love with you." He is blush. I said, "Well I love you too." I am blush. He hearing to me and surprise. He said, "Really?" I said, "Yeah. Because I am feeling my heart beat so fast about close to you." I am smile at him. And he smile at me too. Natsume and I are so confessing each other. They said, "Awww....that is so cute couple." Natsume and I are so big blush. And they said, "Well, princess and prince are so together."

Narumi-sensei see the principle and mad. He said, "How dare you did to my student Mikan-chan." He is glare at him. The principle are evil laugh and said, "Because I want rid the witch." I see my backpack inside so glow. I see my mirror and see the principle inside some devil witch Reo. I am shock. I see the principle and said, "You are not principle. Who are you?" He is evil laugh and said, "Well done. I am not principle because I want kill you. And I already kill your real parent." I have eye widen. I said, "You what? Why you kill my parent? WHY!" He said, "Because I want take whole world to my control. And I want kill you NOW!"

I am using my magic spell to him. I can rid the evil witch Reo ghost out of the principle's body. Everyone are shocking and see the evil witch ghost. The principle falling on the floor. I see my backpack inside so glow again. I see ghost bottle. I opening the top cap and toward at the evil witch ghost Reo sucking in the bottle.

I feeling some air and see have three witches want me give to them ghost bottle. The one witch said, "Princess Mikan, well done. It is over now. I am so glad you are so alive." The two witch said, "Yep, that correct. You are now princess and improve to you." The three witch said, "Princess Mikan, what did you want choose take you home or stay this world?" I am surprise and said, "I am choose....I want stay this world. Please I don't want go back. I want make them so happy." The three witches is smile and said, "It okay, Princess Mikan. We don't mind. We are so glad you have a lot your foster family and friends. Please take care of yourself." I am smile and said, "I will take care of myself and protect our world. Please call me some immediately. I will be there for you." They nodding and left.

I looking at my friends, Narumi-sensei, two brother, and Natsume. I am smile at them and they hugging me. Next day, Natsume and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend. We are so happy and over now. We kissing each other.

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is good ending story.

Mikan: Ohhh....that is so romantic or something?

Natsume: Why did I am embarrassing?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Oh, maybe out of character of Natsume and Hotaru. It kind different emotion. There is no emotionless, heehee sorry.

Hotaru: It okay. Don't worry, Ha-chan

Natsume: *staring at Imai* You are weird, Imai

Hotaru: What did you say, Hyuuga? *pulling out a baka gun at Hyuuga*

Natsume: Nothing. mumble, "Stupid Imai."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Natsume: *fell on the ground*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Wow. Oh well, hope you enjoy it. PLEASE

Mikan: SOME

Ruka: REVIEW!

CutiePrincessPikachu, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Narumi-sensei: See ya!

Mikan: Narumi-sensei, what are you doing?

Narumi-sensei: I want join you.

CutiePrincessPikachu: It okay. *see Natsume lying on the ground* Maybe leave Natsume alone.

*left Natsume alone*


End file.
